Dealing with Genetics
by KittyKatLovesBooks
Summary: They knew they were different. They were never allowed to forget. They were doomed to spend the rest of their lives in a facility... until one of them unlocks the door that leads them out. And life as they now it will never be the same again... because they now have freedom. Just not in the human bodies they've always wanted.- PS CS IS ORS, ON HOLD
1. Prologue

**Hello fellow fanfic readers, it's me again. I've come back with another story that's been bugging me for a while now. So I've decided to go ahead and make a chapter fic out of it. I'll say it now so I don't get bugged later; the shippings are Poke, Contest, Ikari, and Oldrival.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or ever will, because if I did I would have millions of parents suing me because of the stuff I would put on the show.**

* * *

**Prologue **

**No one's POV**

_(Plop), (Plop)_

Green eyes scanned the perimeter of the pool. A solid blue fin gently lifted itself out of the water and splashed once more.

_(Plop), (Plop)_

She enjoyed the sound of water splashing. It was a really beautiful element, and if she was normal she would have liked to have been an Olympic swimmer.

If she had been normal.

A lone hand drew itself out of the water, leaving ripples in its wake. It felt the open air surround it, before heading back into the safety of the calm waters. Snippets of conversation could be heard beyond the closed door.

"…water animal hybrid…"

"….likely to be half-fish…"

"…strange creature must be kept…"

"…female, with an attitude…"

"…monster, with no feelings…"

She scrunched up her eyebrows, before angrily slapping her tail onto the water surface, at once destroying the calm surface of the water. At once all words stopped coming, everyone apparently hearing the loud splash. Then whispers started building up, obviously about the young girl's fit of rebellion.

What she would have given to be able to walk out the door, and beat up everyone there. Knowing there was nothing she could do, she dove under the water headfirst. She relaxed herself and started breathing through her gills.

Then everything turned quiet. Nothing was heard as the maiden seemingly flew through the water, unperturbed by everything around her.

All but one thought escaped from her mind.

_You can't keep me here forever… one day I'll find a way out. And when I do, I, Misty Waterflower, will make you pay. So get ready, because I'm coming._

* * *

**Wow, that was pretty cliché. Not to mention that was a really short chapter. What can I say? I just felt the sudden urge to end the chapter right there. Bwah, ha, ha. You must all hate me.**

**But don't worry, I'll still be writing another chapter, so all your questions will be answered. I wonder how obvious it was that the girl was Misty…**

**Anyhow, I have to write the next chapter. See ya all later, and please review to tell me how I'm doing (constructive flames are welcome).**


	2. You too?

**Hey Peeps, what's up. I've got another chapter up of ****Dealing with Genetics**** for you guys. Hope you enjoy it. I spent hard work on this chapter… so please cheer me on.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.**

* * *

**Chapter one: You too?**

**No one's POV**

Gentle breathing noises fell across the room, as the seemingly mermaid-like creature drifted off into sleep. Everything was calm, and protected, as who knows who waited for their resident to wake up.

The peace was interrupted when a small creaking noise was heard coming from the back of the room. The door opened slowly, while the person behind it dared not make a sound. Five or more people walked into the room, placing their footsteps down in a coordinated way so they didn't make a sound.

Once they reached the tank where the young girl slept, they placed the girl onto a stretcher and silently walked out of the room with her in tow. No one dared speak a word, scared that the young beauty might open her eyes and see a chance to escape.

The girl was brought to a room, with security locks similar to her own cell. The door was opened, and everyone quietly brought the stretcher inside the large room. Quietly feeling their way throughout the room because of lack of lights, the girl was then taken off the stretcher and placed in the wading pool. Once the feat was done, everyone silently exited the room. The sound of a lock twisting was the last thing heard before silence once again took over…

* * *

**Unknown's POV **

I quietly looked on as the new girl was brought in. _She looks like she has a fin, so she must be half-fish…_

Flexing my claws, I hissed under my breath when the scientists hurried out of the room. _Cowards…_

Sneaking a glance over at the newbie, I wondered how long she had been here. I had been here 9 years to boot, but there was a chance that she was a new victim. If she was new, then I really sympathized with her. _Poor girl, I know how it feels to be locked up because of unfair prejudice…_

I stood up, and walked over to Dawn's cell. I smiled at Dawn's cute sleeping position. She had wrapped her huge wings around herself to protect herself from the bitter cold, resulting in her head hanging out giving her a cuddly type of look. It almost made me want to let her sleep a little longer, but I knew I must wake her up (or else bear the brunt of the attack when she wakes up). I kneeled down and pressed my back against the cell, allowing my long tail to snake between the bars towards Dawn. I quickly tickled her, prompting a laugh from her and slowly waking her up.

She opened her baby blue eyes "May? Why are you waking me up at this hour?"

I pointed a finger in the direction of the new girl "There's a new hybrid in the wading pool. I think she's half-fish."

Immediately all signs of tiredness vanished from her eyes "What! Why didn't you tell me?" She then scrambled to the edge of her cell to get a better look.

I rolled my eyes "I just told you, Dawn."

"I bet you weren't going to tell me."

I spun around and locked eyes with my only other friend in this facility. "Leaf! I didn't know you were awake."

Leaf was leaning against a corner, her eyes playfully accusing me "I woke up when you were telling Dawn about the newbie. Now I wonder if I was going to be on your list of people to tell about this…" Leaf good-naturedly waggled a finger at me, while sticking her tongue out and winking to further make the look childish.

I grinned, holding back a laugh "Of course, Leaf. You were going to be right after Dawn, I promise. It's just you know Dawn… I'm just scared that if I didn't wake her first my ears would be damaged for life…"

"I HEARD THAT!"

Leaf and I glanced at each other, before erupting into laughter. Dawn glared at us, and crossed her arms over her chest and turned away.

"You all are big meanies..."

I stopped my laughing bout, but kept a huge smile on "Awww! Is little Dawnie mad because we were making fun of her..."

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

My expression quickly turned confused, as did Leaf's when she finally stopped laughing.

I looked over at Dawn "Dawn, you know who I am-"

"That wasn't me!"

"Then who-"

"Excuse me, but I believe I asked you a question."

My eyes widened, as we all simultaneously turned towards the wading pool.

* * *

**Misty's POV**

I looked straight at three girls in front of me, waiting for their reply. For a while I got nothing but silence, which did nothing to ease my irritation.

"I don't know about you guys, but I normally answer questions when I'm being asked them."

This seemed to snap them out of their stupor. The one that was closest to me, a girl with rather noticeable ears, walked towards me until she reached the edge of her cell.

She perked her ears up cutely, and leaned forward like she was going to share a secret.

"Hey, it's nice to finally see you awake! I'm May Maple by the way." She flicked her tail back and forth, distracting me for a few seconds, before I turned to see the second girl walk up to me, gracefully bending her large, feathery, wings.

"Hi there! I'm Dawn Berlitz! It's so cool that there's another girl around here. We're going to have so much fun together!"

"And how do you plan on doing that? We have nowhere to go."

I turned to see the final girl staring at Dawn, before turning to me "The name's Leaf Green. I'm not officially put down in the record books with the last name Green, but I like it so I'm going to keep it. So what's your name?"

I truly wondered if I could trust these girls. What am I saying… they're hybrids too! They're going through the same thing I am. Of course I can trust them with my personal life.

"My name is Misty Waterflower, resident of Cerulean city, 4th daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Waterflower. Have been residing in this place for 12 years of my life. "

May looked positively shocked "Wow… 12 years… I've only been here 9.

Dawn looked at me "I've been here for 8 years. What about you Leaf?"

Leaf looked up from the stick she was twisting "I've been here 11 and 13/54 years."

I blinked, surprised at her accuracy. "How do you know?"

In response she moved towards a large crate near the end of her cell, and when she reached it, she pushed it aside. I gazed in wonder at the many tiny marks that covered the wall, each divided into tallies, there being a cross in the middle for every five tallies.

She glanced at me "I've been counting since I arrived here. It relaxes me, knowing there are still some things in this place that can't go unmarked."

I suddenly felt sad. We had never done anything wrong, and yet here we were, trapped like animals. _That's half true for all of us because we're all part animal… but do we still deserve it?_

_Do we deserve to rot here for the rest of our lives?_

"So are you half-fish?"

I blinked, and my eyes traveled the room until they came across May "…Yes, I am."

May shot Dawn an "I told you so" look before turning back to me "Now it's your turn. Try to guess what hybrids we are?"

I put on a game face and started inspecting May. Cute kitten-like ears on her head, a long tail sticking out from behind her, feline claws instead of fingernails…

"You're half-cat."

May immediately lit up "Ding! Ding! Ding! We have ourselves a winner!"

I grinned at my victory, and turned towards Dawn. Huge feathery wings sticking out of her back, an almost pointed yet graceful nose…

"You must be some bird hybrid."

"Half-hawk actually, but still close enough to be considered a win." Dawn flashed a thumbs-up at me.

Feeling happier than ever, I turned to Leaf. I inspected her, but found nothing that would give me clues to what type of creature she was. There was nothing huge like Dawn's wings, or anything small but noticeable, like May's claws.

"…I really can't tell…"

Leaf walked over to me, like May and Dawn had done earlier, giving me a better look at her, Still nothing noticeable… wait… what type of markings are those… they're on her arms, legs, and stomach…

Leaf then turned around, immediately answering my unspoken question.

"You're half-deer?"

Leaf nodded "It's a rare thing… and not as noticeable as other types of hybrids… but the small tail and deer markings would give it away if you were having a close examination."

I slowly nodded in response, and thought about the girls I've just met. Half-cat, half-hawk, and half-deer… and half-fish. That's what all of us together were, half-humans.

"I call showing Misty around first!"

"No, I do!"

Leaf and I sweatdropped at the bickering war between Dawn and May. Muttering something about earning back her long lost sleep, Leaf walked into the dark end of her cell, until she wasn't visible anymore.

A smile graced my lips, as I watched the argument turn into an "I know something about you, you don't want anyone to know" discussion. I suddenly realized something.

_This is the first time I've smiled in 12 years._

I've been without a happy thought for 12 years, and today I've finally had some…

I gazed at the two bickering friends and slowly glanced at the dark corner where the other one was sleeping. These girls have made me smile… and are continuing to make me laugh…

_I don't want to escape solo anymore…_

_If I ever escape, these girls are going to be by my side, escaping with me, because we all deserve it…_

_Not if I ever… when I escape… don't worry girls, I'm taking you with me._

_After all, what are new best friends for?_

* * *

**… I really can't think of any good endings, can I? I've got to work on that…**

**YAY! I've introduced the other girls! Anyone notice I made the introductions for each girl different? All we have left are the boys, but they'll be coming in a few chapters… ho, ho, ho, how I plan to torture Drew…**


	3. Finding a way

**Hey guys, I'm back with chapter two of Dealing with Genetics. w**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon in any way shape or form.**

* * *

**Chapter two: Finding a way**

**Dawn's POV**

"Rock, Paper, Scissors. 1, 2, 3!"

I squealed in glee, while May just grumbled under her breath. _I knew she was going to do Rock… May, you are SO predictable…_

May then flashed me a hopeful face "Best 12 out of 13?"

"NO WAY! I won fair and square." I smirked (something so unlike me).

May pouted, and crossed her hands over her chest to further spoil her cool cat attitude, no pun intended.

I shot her a victory pose, before running towards the end of my cell. I screeched to a halt when I was standing right in front of the bars keeping me separated from my friends. _And the rest of humanity…_

I called out to my new best friend "Misty! Misty, I won!"

I heard a sigh, before Misty's head appeared above the water, and slowly the rest of her body appeared too. Shaking her hair free of H2O, she pulled herself out of her small pool and crawled towards me.

"So… what do you want me to do?"

I giggled, laughing at her naiveness **(A.N. Look who's talking…)** "Nothing, silly! I'm supposed to show you around!"

"No offense, but I can't exactly walk around like you guys can…"

"I know that! I'm just going to tell you where everything is."

"…I think I know where everything is, Dawn. This room is sorta empty except for our cells."

I blinked, before glancing around the small room. Misty's wading pool… Dawn's cell… Leaf's cell… and my cell…

Wow. To think I had played a completely unnecessary game of Rock, Paper, Scissors with May while all this time I thought I'd actually get something from it. I could practically _hear_ the others rolling their eyes. Hey, it's not my fault no one bothered to remind me!

Misty looked at me thoughtfully "Dawn, I think it's best if we go to sleep now."

At once, I started groaning "Why? I don't wanna go to sleep though."

She sighed "Its best if you get some shut-eye, Dawn. In fact, it's a great idea to sleep anyw-Don't sneak out on me, May, you're also going to sleep."

"Awwwwwwww."

"MAY."

"Okay, okay. Geez, talk about my mother…"

"What was that, dear? Because I believe you just asked for a death sentence."

It was my turn to sweatdrop, as I watched the all-out mental war between May and Misty. Misty's eye is twitching… oh, May fights back with a cutting motion to the throat… Misty sends a clenched fist in response… oh, good move! What will May do now…

"Fine… I'll go to sleep."

May will forfeit. How brave of her.

I yawned, catching myself just in time for when Misty looked over, eyes suspicious. Deciding there was no point in arguing with a girl with fins for legs, I crawled up on the floor and wrapped my wings around me. Yawning out loud this time (Misty didn't miss it this time, so she shot me a knowing look), I sleepily closed my eyes, and prepared for dream world…

_(Dream)_

"_Mommy, am I weird?"_

_An older blue haired woman stared at a young girl, trying to hold her tears back. Wiping them away, she sat down on one knee and hugged the blue-haired girl._

"… _Of course not, dear. You're just special. You hear me. Special. And no one can accept that."_

"_But all the other girls and boys say kids with wings are ugly, and that they're monsters. Does that mean I'm a monster?"_

"_No, sweetie. They just-"_

_(Ding, Dong!), (Ding, Dong!)_

"_Honey, could you get the door? I'm a bit busy."_

"_Sure, Mommy." The little slowly climbed down the stairs, and unlocked the door. She found herself face to face with knees. Upon looking up, she found two men in black suits._

_One of them smirked "Why hi there, little girl. Nice wings."_

_The little girl beamed, unaware of the true context behind his complement "Thank you!"_

_Without a word, one of them stepped inside the house and walked inside. The oblivious little girl didn't pay attention to any of this. Instead she babbled cheerfully to the man that had stayed with her. Soon however, a deafening scream echoed from inside the house._

_The little girl's eyes widened "Mommy?"_

_Instantly, the man who had gone inside came back with a bloody knife. Turning to his partner, he quickly relayed some information._

"_The work here is done. Let's grab the girl and leave while we still don't have witnesses."_

_The little blue-haired girl soon found herself floating in mid-air, before she was thrown harshly over a shoulder. Tears sprang to her eyes as she tried to fight back, going as far as slapping the man with her wings._

"_Mommy! What did you do to Mommy? Mommy, please!"_

"_Stop whining, you don't have to worry about your mother anymore."_

"_MOOOOMMMMMYYYYY!" _

_(Dream end)_

I felt something hot and wet on my cheeks, and it took me a while to realize they were my tears.

* * *

**May's POV**

I restlessly twisted on the floor. I just couldn't sleep tonight. I'm not sure why, maybe it's because I saw Dawn cry herself to sleep, no doubt over a stressful dream she had. Either way, I didn't want Misty yelling at me, so I continued to just lay there, in pretend sleep mode. _Ugh, this is not working…_

I sat up, not caring about what Misty would say to me if she found me still up. Sighing, I dragged myself off the floor and started randomly walking around. _What to do, what to do…_

"You can't sleep either."

I jumped, startled by the sudden statement. Calming myself down, I turned towards the wading pool. Misty was leaning against the edge of it, arms behind her head, and eyes opened wide.

I sighed "No, I guess I can't."

She nodded her head, and almost dreamily closed her eyes. I watched as she inhaled oxygen, before breathing it out. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and fo-

Okay, now I'm sure I've gone insane.

"…Do you think we're ever going to get out of here?"

I almost gasped. One thought came to mind. Telepathy! Misty knows Telepathy! How else could she have known what I was thinking!

"…We've all been here so long… do you think there's a way out?"

I mentally smacked myself for being so stupid. Of course, she'd be thinking about that! She's been here the longest after all.

I answered slowly "I know we can… It's going to happen someday…"

"… May…"

"Yes?"

"Promise me…"

I looked at her, a confused expression on my face "Promise what?"

Misty took a deep breath "Promise me that if you ever see the chance to escape, that you won't hesitate to leave me behind. Just take Leaf and Dawn with you."

I stared at her, shocked. When I finally came to my senses, I slammed a fist down angrily, startling her.

"NO! I WON'T PROMISE YOU THAT!" I screamed, unable to hold my overfilling emotions back.

"What makes you think we'd ever leave you behind?"

"May, I'm not a fool. I have fins; I'd just slow you guys down. That's why I want you guys to escape without me."

Suddenly, hot pouring tears found their way onto my face, as I choked back a sob. I rubbed my hands against my eyes in an effort to stop the tears.

"No, Misty… we're not leaving without you… we'll find a way… I promise… and I NEVER break my promises."

_You're lying to yourself, May… you did break a promise once…_

Misty stared sadly at me "Don't upset yourself over this, May. I'm sorry."

I raised a hand to stop her from saying anymore.

"Please. Don't worry, I'm fine. Just don't EVER assume we'd ditch you "I made direct eye contact with her, my eyes blazing as I choked out the next few words "because we would never do that to you, no matter how high the percentage is of making it out."

Misty shot me a grateful look "You all are the greatest friends a girl could have… thank you."

With that, Misty fell into a deep slumber, apparently worn out from our recent discussion. I smiled through my tears, before completely wiping them out so that my eyes were now dry. _Now I know why Misty couldn't sleep… she'd been thinking about escaping…_

Suddenly my ears perked up, upon hearing the sound of loud footsteps outside the locked door. Instinctively, I fell to the ground and curled into pretend sleep position, leaving my eyes slightly opened. The door creaked open slightly, and two men I'd never seen before wearing lab coats walked in. I quieted my breathing, in fear they may hear it. I didn't know why, but something deep down inside me was telling me to stay put. Or else.

"I hate failed experiments!" The shorter one said loudly, as the taller one moved to quiet him.

"Shush! What I have to say… none of these, these, monsters should hear!"

I tried my best to ignore his comment, concentrating instead in the small vial in his hand filled with a light purple liquid.

"Anyway… the point is that this vial is the result of an experiment gone wrong. We originally made it as a way to make the half-fish creature more submissive…"

I growled quietly under my breath. _She has a name, you assholes!_

"…instead, it came out as a way to turn her fins into legs."

My breath hitched in my throat, as a thousand different emotions flew around in my head. _No way… that's just what we need! This is perfect! _

"We're not sure if the results will be perfect, which is a good thing for us anyway."

"I agree with you, Earl. We don't need that."

I practically screamed in my head, too excited to care about anything else._ We need that!_ _It might not be perfect… but it doesn't hurt to try…_

"Exactly why we're demolishing it tomorrow."

_WHAT! No, no, no. We need that! It's the only thing that could possibly help with Misty's crisis._

"Shall we watch while having a good laugh?"

"Gladly."

_Bastards!_

"Which reminds me… you said you were going to show me the new hybrid in the swimming pool?"

"Of course, Irwin, Here let me put the vial down safely somewhere."

The tall scientist walked towards me, and put the vial gently against a loose brick that had been thrown at Leaf a while ago by a mad scientist (that is a completely different story…). I suddenly realized something. _The vial is right outside my cell! It's just a tail length away!_

_And it just so happens that I have a tail!_

Suddenly my eyes diverted to the tall man's pocket. As he was getting up, whatever was in there fell to the ground, the noise of it smacking against the earth masked by the snoring that Dawn was making (suddenly I was glad that Dawn had a habit of snoring whenever she had bad dreams). As he walked away, I moved closer to the vial, careful not to make any noise suggesting I was awake. Upon glancing at the object next to the vial, my heart leaped out of my chest.

_The Keys!_

_The vial for Misty and the key to letting us go are right outside my cell!_

This was no time for kidding around. This was probably the only chance I'd ever get!

I sneakily diverted my tail towards the bars. I silently slipped them through it, moving a bit closer in the process. I wound my tail around my targets, and slowly pulled them towards me. _So good, so far…_

As I pulled my tail through the bars, the keys knocked against the rods, creating a noticeable cling. Immediately, the men stopped observing the sleeping Misty **(A.N. Perverts…)**, and looked in the direction they heard the noise (AKA me).

I quickly wound my tail around the vial and keys so that they were hidden from view, and slowly whipped it back and forth on the floor, like I was sleep whipping **(A.N. That just had to be written XD)**.

"… It was just that stupid kitten acting like a cat in her sleep… what a creep."

I clamped my mouth shut in anger, brainstorming ways to get back at them for this.

"I think we're done here, Earl."

The tall man nodded and started walking with the short man towards the door. I held my breath once they reached the door, silently praying they hadn't noticed the vial and their spare keys were missing. I allowed myself a small sigh of relief when they walked out the door and locked it behind them. Then I got into action.

I ran towards Dawn's cell and hurriedly shook my friend until she was practically begging me to stop. As soon as I was done with her, I ran towards Leaf's cell and started yelling her name, prompting a "what the hell do you want" from her. I turned to Misty, only to find her awake (most likely because of all my screaming). I excitedly jumped up and down, waving my tail in the air, still clamping onto the keys and the vial.

Leaf shook her head "What is it, May? You seem excited about something."

"THAT'S BECAUSE I AM EXITED ABOUT SOMETHING!"

Misty looked at me oddly, and spoke "What?"

I was about to launch all my emotions into one sentence, when I realized I still had the vial. Turning around so my friends couldn't see what I was holding, I pulled out the vial, but kept the keys in a safe position (being held by my tail). I walked to pool side of my cell, and rolled the vial towards Misty, who was giving me a strange look. Upon noticing the vial, her eyes went wide, as she tried to say something, before I held a hand out to stop her.

"I'll explain later, keep it safe for now. I have something important to tell you guys."

All three girls exchanged glances, before simultaneously turning to me "Important?"

I lifted my tail, flashing a Cheshire cat-like grin before pulling the keys out and waving them in front of my face.

"Girls, we're breaking out tonight!"

* * *

**Finally Done! This whole chapter was done in 5 hours (personal record); I only managed to finish it because I felt like leaving a "gift" behind so people won't stress out as much that I was gone for a month. **


	4. Seeing the light

**I'M BAACCCKKK! Phew (slams door behind her)! I missed this place SO much! Thanks everybody for waiting so patiently, I absolutely hate it when I can't update often. It just seems unfair to the readers who would like to see the story go on. I also thought a lot about the plot and everything, so I'm pleased to say I'm changing a few things ^^;**

**Disclaimer: I duuunnnn own Pokemon :3**

* * *

**Chapter three: Seeing the light**

**Misty's POV**

_Oh. My. God._

I stood there, staring at the vial in my hand. The vial that would make me human. Finally human.

_This is way too much to take in._

"Misty!"

I snapped out of my stupor, and glanced over at May, who looked like she was in the middle of saying something important. Giving her an apologetic look, I carefully held the vial to my chest.

May continued: "Okay girls, we have to go now! I'm not sure how long it's going to be until they realize they're missing something. We only have till then to escape."

We all nodded, understanding that she was correct. Leaf suddenly turned around, and proceeded to walk towards the crate at the edge of her cell.

Dawn shot her a confused look "Leaf, what is it? What are you doing?"

Leaf glanced back at Dawn "Giving them a little memento to remember me by."

She then calmly pushed the crate aside and scratched something below her cross marks with a rock. I stared beyond Leaf, trying my best to figure out what she was writing. Only when she got up did I see what she wrote:

"**You should have known you couldn't keep me here forever"**

Pushing the crate back into place, she smirked; and proceeded to walk back towards us. Then she made eye contact with me.

"I think it's best if you drink that now, Misty."

I nodded yet again, and mentally asked May for permission to drink. She nodded. Reassured I placed the vial to my lips.

I wasn't prepared for what happened next.

The liquid rushed down my throat, sending shock throughout my body, and putting all my senses on hyper alert. My head suddenly started throbbing, and I placed a hand to my head to calm it down. My throat burned, and I felt dizzy. Suddenly, everything had a double.

"Misty! Misty! Can you hear me?"

I lightly parted my lips so that I could give a reply; I found no words came out. I let out a groan, and only briefly heard the vial slip out of my hand before I found myself on the floor.

_Oh, my head… I can't think…_

"Misty! Are you okay?"

"Damn it, Dawn! Does she look like she's okay?"

"Shut up May! Excuse me for being concerned!"

"Yeah, but at least you could think befo-"

"Girls! Not. Helping."

"Sorry Leaf."

"Yeah, that's fine-MISTY! YOUR FINS!"

I lifted my head with much effort, and glanced towards my legs.

_Wait… legs? _

I snapped out of my drugged state and stared in wonder at my new legs. Just to make sure I wasn't dreaming I slowly lifted my right leg up and placed a finger on one of its dainty toes. It felt so cold… yet oddly stimulating.

_This is like a dream come true…_

I continued to gaze in wonder until I chance upon what my fins had turned into. Eyes twitching, I sat there, slowly getting angrier by the second.

_Of all things to turn into, it just HAD to be a short skirt!_

I grit my teeth in annoyance, doing my best to ignore my friends' squeals of joy at my newfound ability to move my legs in a short skirt.

_Great…_

I suddenly noticed a pale hand stretching out towards me, and I instinctively leaned out to grab it and allowed it to pull me up. I stayed still for a second enjoying the new view, before I fell down to earth. Literally.

_Owwwwwwww…..that smarts…_

Rubbing my head, I sat up, not willing to risk a concussion again.

"Misty, here take my hand."

I complied, and found myself pulled up by a much stronger hand. This time I stood up for a little longer before I felt my knees give in. I exhaled; blowing away a lock of my hair before it again covered my eye.

Mustering up all my strength I pushed myself up and quickly held onto one of the bars of Dawn's cell. My legs slightly wobbled; and I felt myself slowly slide down. Gripping it even tighter, I stood up straighter and leaned my legs against it.

May gave me an annoyed look "Come on Misty, it's not like you've never walked before!"

I glared at her, suddenly glad when Dawn and Leaf did the same thing. Apparently realizing her mistake, she embarrassingly muttered "Heh, heh… You have never walked before…. Heh, my bad…"

Leaf let out an aggravated breath, before looking May directly in the eye and speaking "May, you should open the doors; Dawn and I will take her. You probably won't be able to handle her."

"WHAT DO YOU MEA-"

Leaf silenced her with a sharp glance "Do what I say, May."

Grumbling under her breath, she walked up to her door and stretched a hand in between the bars and fumbled with the lock. Soon a distinct click was heard and the unfamiliar squeak of a door opening (it's not like I've heard many doors opening).

She excitingly stepped forward, and then proceeded to run towards Dawn's cell and open her door. Once opening the door for Leaf, she rushed over to me and put an arm around the back of my neck. I watched as May childishly stuck a tongue out at Leaf and proceeded to help me walk, arching her back to align with mine.

Leaf frowned, but allowed her mouth to slightly curl up, before nodding briskly and rapidly heading towards May. She calmly took the keys from her hands and headed towards the front door and inserted the keys in the hole. **(A.N. That just felt wrong…)**

She slowly turned the keys into position.

_(Click!)_

The door slowly slid open, and we were all bathed in soft glowing light, brightening the dark atmosphere of the room.

Dawn gazed at it wonder "Wow… it's like we've stayed in hell all our lives and we're finally seeing heaven…"

Leaf turned towards her, and gave her a blank look "We did."

"…Oh yeah…"

She let out a sigh, and made eye contact with all of us "I don't know about you guys, but I feel like leaving hell and entering heaven. You can come if you want." She wildly gestured towards the open door, before leaving the room.

Glancing at each other, we followed in pursuit (me being delayed by inability to stand). I leaned on May and casually stepped forward again and again (which was tough since May was doing her best to hurry up).

Upon stepping outside, I immediately felt a bit better.

* * *

**Leaf's POV**

I glanced around the bare hallway.

_Free… finally free…_

For some strange reason unknown to me, I felt like shuddering.

_I guess that what happens when you're locked up in a place for most of your childhood… you get the feeling its home…._

Now I really shuddered.

_Well, at least I can connect with a teen whose leaving her parents for the first time…. Except they were actually loved, and not locked up because they were hybrids. Not to mention my parents are dead._

Yeah, I really have nothing to compare it to.

Shaking these thoughts from my head, I glanced back to check if they had walked out of the room yet. I waited until they had passed me before gently closing the door to avoid suspicion and catching up with them.

For a while we just walked, silently enough so we didn't arouse suspicion, but fast enough to reach there before morning. I abruptly stopped when I realized something.

I waved a hand at Dawn to get her attention (she was in the front). When she looked at me, I yell-whispered "How do you know where we're supposed to be going? For all you know, we could be walking in circles!"

Dawn just stared at me, before raising a dainty finger and pointing upwards. Not getting her answer to my question I looked up, to find a bunch of signs stating "**EXIT -**".

… _I can't believe I was held captive for so long by these stupid people…_

Rolling my eyes, I continued walking forward, this time glancing upwards every once in a while to check the signs, only stopping upon noticing something in a room with a slightly open door.

* * *

**May's POV**

I pulled Misty along, trying my best to slow down so that she could keep up with me. She seemed like she was getting more used to it, but she still needed me to walk. I considered asking Leaf to help hold her other arm, but then stopped thinking about it when I imagined her haughty face in the end.

Sighing, I turned to ask Leaf to hurry up, when I stopped.

_Leaf? Wait- you were here a second ago! Where are you?_

* * *

**Leaf's POV**

I slowly crept in the room, mesmerized by the shiny bracelet on a lone table in the middle of the room. I walked up to it, and gently picked it up.

I fingered the two ends of it, while gazing at the five stones aligned next to each other. Deep blues, a fiery red, smooth whites, serene greens, and a lovely chocolate brown adorned the gemstones. Surrounded by golden charm holders, they looked stunningly elegant.

_It wouldn't hurt to keep it… right?_

Reassured, I placed the bracelet around my left wrist, and happily turned towards the door.

"Hey! What's a hybrid doing here?"

I froze, and quickly spun around to find a guard standing there with a radio dispatcher in his hand.

Faking a smile, I waved "Oh, no reason to notice me. I'm just trying to find the bathroom."

With that, I rushed out of the room.

"Hey- get back here! Roger! We need a team of dispatchers here! We have an escaped hybrid."

_Oh, no… this does not look good._

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

I stopped upon hearing the footsteps behind me stop. Turning around I met the eyes of a frantic May (**A.N. You know how her counterpart is Sapph? And how I ship Sapph with Ruby, otherwise Franticshipping? Just wanted to mention this…) **and Misty and no Leaf.

Eyes widening in fear, I called out "Where's Leaf?"

May opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a running Leaf entering the hallway. Her eyes look terrified, and she started wildly waving her hands at us.

"GO! GO! They're coming!"

That's when I heard the sound of more footsteps rapidly coming towards us and I suddenly understood.

_They've found out we escaped!_

* * *

**Leaf's POV**

_Shit! This is what I get for being so damn stupid! Now you've put the rest of the girls in danger, Leaf! Two of them are younger than you while the other one doesn't know how to walk!_

I glared at them once I realized they weren't going anywhere. I franticly made gestures at them "Just go already! I'll follow you!"

This snapped them out of their shock and they took off running.

"There she is! Look there's more escapees!"

I cringed, and without bothering to look back I ran in the direction of my friends. I ran wildly, never stopping to look back until I realized how close they actually were to us. That's when I spotted the exit- an open garage style door with a forest right outside of it- and realized that even if we were to even make it outside they'd still be able to chase after us and catch us again.

_I have to make sure they can't reach my friends!_

I desperately looked around while my legs were moving, trying to pinpoint something that would help me. Upon noticing an alarm on the wall I suddenly had an idea.

I abruptly stopped and turned around (shocking the guards enough to make them stop too).

I then raised my hands above my head and took a step closer to the wall "I give up."

They at first looked surprised, but then their grins turned malicious. One of the guards stepped forward with some handcuffs and eagerly said "Any last words before you're locked up forever?"

I glance behind me and was relieved to find them a few feet away from the door.

_They'll make it in time…_

Then cautiously turning back to the guard I calmly said "Yes, I do…"

I then abruptly slammed into the alarm with my elbow "Hope you have a way of getting here!"

Suddenly sirens echoed throughout the hallway as the guards looked on confused. I took this chance to turn around and run (but watched in satisfaction as a glass wall fell down, blocking their path towards me).

I smiled as I reveled in the irony that the thing that was supposed to be designed to trap me and my friends were instead trapping the people who kept us locked up. My smile soon faded when I realized that that alarm was closing _all_ doors, including the one I was heading towards.

I suddenly had a burst of energy as my footsteps accelerated in their mission to reach the door before it close on me. I stared in alarm as the door seemed to be getting faster and faster. I realized with a pang that if I were to keep running straight on I would never reach the door in time. So I settled for my last hope.

Balancing my feet I started to slide towards the closing door, suddenly speeding up in an effort to make it.

_Oh god, this is like a super cliché scene from an action movie… except this is actually life and death. _

I waited until I was two feet away from the door to fully swing my head back and push my legs further. I saw a glimpse of metal as my eyes traveled under the rapidly closing door.

_Almost there, Leaf. Your body is almost-_

_(!SLAM!)_

I froze unable to scream as my entire right arm went numb. Every fiber in my being was shouting at me to somehow get up and move, but I laid there, unable to move.

_So… much… pain…._

_The girls…_

… _You can't just abandon them…_

… _They need you…_

My eyes went wide open at my last thoughts, and suddenly filled with new courage I yanked my arm out from underneath the door, ignoring the burning in my arm. Stooping up and placing a hand on my wound I was horrified to find it wet. I quickly lifted my left hand and stared at the crimson blood glistening in the sunrise, suddenly feeling faint.

_My arm… _

"Leaf!"

I looked up at a worried Dawn who was carefully holding my arm and ripping off some cloth from the hem of her knee-length skirt and using it to stop the blood flow. She then put my injured arm around her neck **(A.N. Déjà vu… May does to Misty the exact same thing…) **and walked forward with me, reassuring me that the other girls had already gone ahead upon her instructions. I nodded tiredly.

_You've done well, Dawn… its surprising you're the youngest out of all of us…_

I smiled, and suddenly feeling the lightness in my head, subconsciously leaned on Dawn's shoulder and drifted into nothingness…

* * *

**There, finally done! I feel so guilty because it took me so long to finish this… but then again this was the longest chapter… heck, I still feel guilty.**


End file.
